Eyelash Wishes Sequel to NLG
by emo-sob
Summary: Sasuke's back now, and Sakura's worried about the changes she's seen in him, though some are for the better. And now, after another fight with Naruto, not all those changes are in his attitude.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, yeah. This is the sequel to Never Letting Go.  
**Disclaimer: **Psh, like I'm awesome enough to own Naruto.

* * *

"I can't believe they gave you guys an extra week! They're so going soft…"

I sat between Naruto-kun and Sasuke. We were just talking. It was something I'd made them promise to do. If this Team 7 thing was going to work out again we had to work on some things and just being friends was one of them.

"We were almost dead. Neither of us would've made it through the first attack." Naruto was playfully shoved me. "Did you want us to die?"

Sasuke, trying to get used to this, put on a hurt face. Or something like that. He wasn't very good at acting. "Evil."

"Look who's talking!" Naruto-kun and I both shouted.

We tried not to mention Sasuke leaving but it could get hard. We didn't really know what else to talk about. Naruto wanted to know what Sasuke had learned more than anything. He wanted to know how much stronger Sasuke had gotten.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Naruto, being they annoying kid he was, made fun of Sasuke. "Did we hurt poor little Sasuke's feelings?" He made a pouting face at which I bit back a giggle.

"Shut up." Sasuke shoved Naruto. "You want me to go Chidori on your ass?"

I smacked them upside their heads. "Stop it. You guys are supposed to be friendly." I paused, trying not to burst into laughter. "'Cause you know you love each other!"

I took off running, not wanting to get smacked, pinched, or hit. That comment always pissed them off, though they know that I was joking. _They'll get back at you for that…_ The little voice in my head was telling me to apologize and be gentler with them. Sasuke was still sensitive to comments about him leaving or anything that he would normally roll his eyes at. He was still getting used to being back in Konoha.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto-kun was barely a yard behind me. He had produced two Kage Bunshins which coming closer every second.

"That's not fair! It's four on one!" I stopped, Naruto running into me.

"That wasn't funny, Sakura." Sasuke appeared next to me, sulking.

In another burst of white smoke Kakashi-sensei appeared on the other side of me. "Actually… that was very funny." You could tell he was smirking.

"Was not!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled in unison.

I bit back my sarcastic retort and yawned. "We have a mission today, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Nope." He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "She doesn't want Sasuke out of the village."

I nodded, my face becoming serious. Sasuke was now guarded day and night and it was virtually impossible to get in or out of the village. You had to have mounds of paperwork and the departure had to be planned weeks in advance.

Naruto-kun was watching us closely. "What? Why are you all… serious now?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." I paused, wondering what we had been doing a moment before.

Sasuke face was dark. "It's because of me, isn't it?" he whispered. "'Cause I'm not allowed out of this place?" He shook his head and began his walk home.

The rest of us didn't want to lie so we didn't say anything. I gave Naruto-kun a questioning look and he nodded.

"Sasuke! Hold on!"

He slowed as I caught up with him. "What?"

"Tsunade-sama's just doing this in case… _he_ does something." _And because she doesn't trust you. _

He shrugged. "Whatever." His voice was back to it's normal cold tone. The one I'd thought he'd gotten rid of.

"Look, we're just doing this to protect you." I put my hand on his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"I don't need protecting!" Sasuke looked me like I was stupid and I sighed.

"Fine then." I let go of his shoulder and he turned to walk away.

Sasuke stalked off, leaving me wondering why he had to be like this. He thought we were doing this because he needed protecting. We were doing this because we cared. None of the villagers wanted to see him leave again. They didn't want to feel that something was missing again.

I sighed. So things weren't going to be as simple as I'd thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** You can get faster updates at the NF boards, guys. But feel free to annoy the crap outta me until I update here.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Sad.

* * *

The three of us were sitting in one of the many training areas, taking a short break from practicing. Naruto-kun and Sasuke had the last match of the Chuunin exams the next day. They were both nervous but they did a fairly good job of covering it up.

"So, you're coming. Right?" Naruto-kun looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I bowed my head. "No… I already told you I wasn't." I sighed. I wanted to go, but I wasn't going to watch my two friends attempt to kill each other again.

Sasuke decided to take interest in the talk. "Why?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "You remember what happened last time, right? You think I wanna see that again?"

"But it won't be like that! We're not gonna like… kill each other…"

"Naruto, I'm not coming. Okay?"

"But-," Sasuke clamped a hand over Naruto-kun's mouth.

"She's not coming. Let it go."

I smiled at Sasuke. "Thank you."

"Hn."

I sighed. "Just promise me that you guys won't get angry and really try to kill each other. 'Cause… you two aren't very good at controlling your tempers."

My answer to that was an icy glare from Naruto and a nod from Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun…"

That perked him up. Since Sasuke had come back I had gone back to my usual way of addressing Naruto.

"I'll be waiting at the hospital for you two, though. Then Kakashi-sensei can tell me what happened."

This earned a slight smile from the two. "Kay."

"Don't come in too battered. "

"We won't be coming in at all." Sasuke stood up again and began practicing his aim even though it was already perfect.

"I highly doubt that. You two couldn't get into any fight without seriously injuring each other. It's sad, really."

---

I sigh and slipped lower in my chair, wondering how the match was going. Work at the hospital was slower than ever today. I was tempted to go ahead and go ahead and go see the damn thing. I mean, it would save a lot of time when one of them got wounded badly enough to stop the fight, right?

I rolled me eyes. _Stop it. You're just trying to convince yourself to do something you don't want to. _I tapped my foot impatiently, almost angry at myself.

"Sakura! Godaime-sama says it's okay if you take off!"

That was all it took. "I'm outta here then!" I smiled at the other nurse on duty and hurried out of the building, not caring that I was still in my uniform.

I arrived to find that Kakashi-sensei had saved a seat for me. I slipped into it. "What did I miss?"

He just nodded his head at the battle field. I sat up straighter and gasped at the sight that met my eyes.

"They… they…" The two of them had completely wrecked the place. And yet, the didn't look too terribly beaten.

"Oh. My. God." I shook my head and stood up to get a better look.

I had been wrong. When I looked harder they looked like completely wiped. Naruto-kun was shaking and Sasuke was staggering.

---

Naruto was breathing deeply, trying to control his anger. One last attack and this match was over. He produced two Kage Bunshins and began to prepare his next attack just as the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

"_Sasuke!!_"

"_Naruto!!_"

The two ran at each other. And just as they were about to collide the anger that had been clouding Sasuke's vision vanished. He saw that this could end up almost as badly as the last time they fought. The Chidori flickered out.

Naruto watched this as if in slow motion. He let the Rasengan die and the two simply ran into each other, resulting in them lying in a groaning heap on the ground.

---

"What… what happened?" I looked to Kakashi-sensei for an answer. "Why are they just lying there!"

He just shook his head. "I… I don't know."

I got up leaned over the railing, trying to get as close as possible. "Sasuke… Naruto…" I shook my head.

---

Sasuke got himself out from under the lump he called Naruto and kicked his leg. Naruto jumped to his feet, swayed for a second, then regained his balance. Sasuke wasn't as lucky.

He gasped in sudden pain and feel to his knees, holding his side. _Uhg… If we keep this up…_ He slowly raised his arm, wincing at the searing pain in his chest.

"I…I give up…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Too bad.

* * *

The proctor blinked, confused. He had expected a fight to the death. He had expected the Fox kid to rip the Uchiha to shreds if the Uchiha didn't finish him off first. He shrugged and signaled the medical nins to get these kids into immediate medical attention.

Sasuke smacked away the hands that were trying to get him onto the stretcher. He didn't need their help. He was perfectly fine. "Uhn…"

His vision started to blur and everything seemed to get darker. Black spots clouded his vision. He fell backwards, landing on the ready stretcher. So maybe he needed a _little _help.

---

I ran to the small infirmary they kept near the arena after seeing Sasuke fall. I watched as they rolled Sasuke and Naruto-kun in. They looked absolutely _terrible. _Naruto-kun was rolled off –kicking and struggling- into the intensive care unit. Sasuke was taken to an ordinary room, acting like this was no big deal.

The let me in because I was still in my uniform and I began to heal his smaller cuts and bruises.

"Why'd you do that?" I sighed.

"'Cause." He looked up at me, glared, then closed his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and continued to work on his minor injuries. He fell asleep as everyone else went to tend to other patients. I sat down in the uncomfortable chair next to his bed and watched him sleep.

---

A knock on the door woke me from my trance. I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei leaning in the doorway.

"How's he doing?" He took a seat next to me.

"Okay. He'll be out of here tonight, actually. Won't be able to do anything to challenging for awhile, though." I stretched, yawning. "How's Naruto?"

"They moved him to the hospital." He shrugged. "But he'll be out of there soon."

"Oh." I nodded and lowered my voice. "Do… do you know why Sasuke gave up like that? I mean…"

Kakashi-sensei looked at me funny. "Huh. Thought that you would've figured it out."

"Well… I haven't. I mean… that's not like him… I know he's a bit different now…" I sighed and played with the ends of Sasuke's sheets.

"Do you remember the last time you saw them?" I nodded and he continued. "They weren't badly injured when they used those attacks and those attacks still could've killed them. Now… this time they _were_ badly injured. Those attacks _would_ have killed them."

"Yeah…" I nodded slowly, still not getting it.

Kakashi-sensei rolled his eye. "Sasuke. Doesn't. Want. To. Kill. Naruto."

I blinked. "Oh… oh! Duh…" I shook my head, sighing.

He laughed a little bit, ruffled my hair and left.

---

Sasuke sat up, groaning. Everything hurt. "What's so 'duh'?"

Sakura smiled up at him. "Nothing. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine… How's Naruto?"

He reached for the glass of water on his bedside table and downed it. He put his hands behind his head and yawned, trying to act like he didn't care about Naruto's condition.

"They went ahead and moved him to the hospital. But he'll be out of there soon."

He nodded and began to shove the blankets away, wincing. Sasuke slowly got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt from the window sill.

---

I stood up and moved towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Sasuke answered, slipping his shirt on.

"Not yet. We have to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine."

I shook my head. "No. You have to stay."

He sighed and sat on the bed again. "I don't _have_ to do anything." He put his shoes on.

"But what if they find out that something's really wrong? You can't go."

He stood up and walked towards me. "Move."

"No. Just stay till they come back."

He shook his head. "Move."

"Please. Just until they come back. Please."

He lightly shoved me out of the way and I stumbled, tripping over the leg of a chair. I landed painfully on my back. I stood up and lunged for the door, grabbing his wrist as he stepped out.

"Get. Off."

"Stay. I'll go ask them if you can leave." I let go of his wrist.

"Fine." He sat on the bed again.

I ran out of the room.

---

Sasuke waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore and opened the window. "Idiot…"

He jumped out of the window, landing on his feet, and began his long walk home.

---

I rushed back into the room, ready to tell him he could leave. I was even going to offer to keep him company on his way home.

"Sasuke?" I looked around wildly and noticed that the window was open.

I hopped out of it and began to run after him. I still had something to tell him. I quickly caught up with him.

"Sasuke! I thought…"

He stopped. "What do you want?"

I shook my head, hoping he'd recognize these words. "Thank you." I smiled and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

---

Sasuke blinked. He hadn't done anything. "For what?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naru-chan...

* * *

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Are you almost ready?" Naruto-kun screamed up the stairs.

"Almost! I just have to brush my hair!"

I was in the bathroom, running a brush through my hair, trying to hurry. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke were taking me out to dinner for my birthday. We were only getting ramen, but it was still nice.

"Okay, done!" I rushed done the stairs, practically tripping over Naruto.

"Sorry." I waved to my mother, grabbed a jacket, then stepped outside.

Naruto-kun was beside me in an instant. He had a huge grin on his face. He looked as if he'd break into skips any minute.

"Why are you so happy?" I laughed a little at him.

He shrugged. "Today's been good. _Very_ good."

"Care to tell my why?" I had an idea of why. Lately, he'd been spending most of his free time with Hinata-san.

"Not really."

"Fine then." I laughed again. "Are they already there?"

"Yeah. We're late, actually."

I shot a fake glare his way. "You coulda told me that!"

He just laughed.

---

I sat between Naruto-kun and Sasuke. I fiddled with my chopsticks, waiting for someone to tell me happy birthday. _Come on…_

"Sakura-,"

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Sasuke cut Naruto-kun off.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sakura-chan."

I smiled, happier than I had been for the last few days. "Thanks. It means a lot." And it really did.

Neither of my parents had said a thing about it. I knew that they were both busy, but even a couple of mumbled words would've been enough.

Sasuke's hand brushed mine as he reached for his glass of water. Butterflies quickly filled my stomach, flapping their wings furiously, and I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. I let my hair drop in front of my face, hiding the sudden color. A color that hadn't been present for a long time.

---

The moment Sasuke's hand touched Sakura's hand the lights faded. When he opened his eyes again the only thing illuminating the place he found himself in was a candle he held that seemed as if it would flicker out at any minute.

He reached his hand out and tried making his way towards a wall. Sasuke's fingers brushed the wall before he could clearly make it out. It was damp, cold, and seemed to be made of differently shaped stones placed in concrete. They seemed familiar, somehow. He could recall a picture of this same type of wall in his mind.

Sasuke jumped from the wall at the sound of a scream and pleas for help. He ran towards the source of the scream. Soon enough he came to see a girl chained to a wall and someone standing next her. The man was leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face, some of his hair covering his eyes. Both of the people looked vaguely familiar.

Everything did.

"Sasuke… Please… " He recognized that voice. He knew that voice. Where was it from?!

The man's voice over-powered the girl's. "Ah… how nice of you to join us… She's been begging for you."

The man stood and walked towards Sasuke. His hair moved out of his eyes, revealing blood red eyes. "Dear brother…"

"NO!"

The candle flickered out.

---

"Sasuke…" I shook his shoulder a little.

He'd gone stiff, his eyes had clouded over, and any trace of color in his face had completely drained. A look of pure horror had taken over him.

"Sasuke!" I dug my fingernails into his shoulder.

That snapped him out of it. He jerked a little then looked around wildly, as if trying to remember where he was.

"What? ...I…" He sighed and relaxed a little. "Sorry."

"What happened?" I tilted my head a little.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking."

"Okay…" I didn't really believe him but I let it slide. You didn't push things with him.

Kakashi-sensei stopped staring at Sasuke and looked around at all of us. "So… we've an extended mission coming up…"

We all groaned and whined. _Just like old times. _


End file.
